


Maybe I love you...?

by dogonplurk



Category: Broadchurch
Genre: Hurt, M/M, Rape
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 10:16:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20964893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dogonplurk/pseuds/dogonplurk
Summary: Lee突然覺得Alec好可口(?)





	Maybe I love you...?

他一開始不是為了滾上床來的，他只是拿了一袋資料要給那個臭臉警探，誰知那個警探被自己嚇到心臟又亂跳了，為了不讓警探太早死，他只是想幫忙警探躺上床，好好休息，但警探比自己想像中的還要纖細且...毫無抵抗能力。

這很有趣。

Lee看著身下的Alec，他只是坐在對方肚子上，但對方完全沒有辦法推開他，這個警探原來這麼弱嗎？

「Hardy，你，從沒想到自己是身處危險的嗎？」Lee一手抓住Alec的雙手，把它們壓在警探頭上，另一手則拉出了警探的領帶，把那雙無力反抗的雙手綁了起來，「手無縛雞之力，還想抓壞人？」

「去你的，你他媽的放開我！」Alec的雙腿使勁的亂踢，但似乎對身上的男人一點用處都沒有，「你想發情去找別人！」

「你現在能做的是求情，而不是激怒我。」Lee脫去上衣，他的身材可是比警探結實個兩倍，Alec襯衫上的鈕扣根本不是他二頭肌的對手，他輕輕鬆鬆就將襯衫扯開，看著Alec單薄的胸膛正上下快速起伏，「如果你說拜託，我等等就會溫柔點。」

Alec惡狠狠的瞪向身上的男人，他清楚男人輕易的就能殺了自己，自己也的確沒有跟他肉搏獲勝的機率，他憤怒，但他保有理性，「你是想逼我說出Clare的位置吧？那是不可能的，你要是殺了我，我的同事明天就會發現，然後你馬上就會被抓進牢裡。」

Lee壓低身子，捏著警探的臉頰，看著對方氣噗噗的表情，「嗯，其實沒有，我只是想操你。」再次坐起身，Lee往後伸手解開Alec的皮帶，「你會乖乖配合嗎？不然我就把你綁起來，我似乎在問廢話，我還是先把你綁好，等你求我好了。」男人坐在警探身上轉了身，扯掉了警探的褲子與內褲，完全不顧對方的手在捶打自己的背。

「你瘋了！Lee！」等到褲子也被扯掉，Alec才真的慌了，「你他媽的到底要做什麼！」

「我說了我想操你，你有保險套跟潤滑嗎？我想你不像女人一樣會自己濕。」Lee先解開警探被綁住的雙手，改把警探的右手與彎起的右腳綁在一起，左手與左腳則用皮帶綁緊在一起，警探現在的動作就像隨時歡迎自己進入一樣，真是不錯。

「Lee！」現在的姿勢根本沒辦法掙脫逃走，Alec不停的扭動雙手，直到手腕傳來痛楚。「Fuck！」他不敢想像接下來的事，他現在雙腿被硬是打開，穴口毫無遮掩的露在男人面前。

「你有乳液吧，湊合著用。」Lee在警探的房間東翻西翻，終於在抽屜裡找到身體乳液，「但沒有保險套，嗯...別擔心，我不會內射。」男人拿來一個枕頭墊高警探的臀部後，就擠了些乳液在手上，塗抹警探的穴口，接著擠進一根手指，警探的後穴因異物入侵而非常緊緻且難以抽動，「放輕鬆，如果你不想太痛苦的話，既然都知道要發生什麼了，何不一起享受。」

Alec的大腦在Lee的手指進入的那一刻進開始當機，他說不出話，身體自動的要排出異物而不斷用力收縮，他沒想到自己會被另一位男性侵犯，死都沒想過這個可能性，「你瘋了...。」警探吃痛的咬起牙齒，全身下意識地顫抖，他能感受對方的手指在自己體內抽動，並且胡亂按壓自己的內壁，可悲的是，自己慢慢起了生理反應。

「哇嗚，原來你喜歡這個嗎？」Lee舔了舔乾硬的嘴唇，吹了一口口哨，他沒預想到警探會勃起，自己毫不猶豫的塞進第二根手指抽插，用有些暴力的方法讓對方習慣，再來是第三根，他能看見警探眼角的淚水，嘖，真是令人興奮。

Alec粗喘著氣，胸口異常不舒服，後穴又非常疼痛，他是一個警探，卻沒辦法推開即將要侵犯自己的男人，警探看著天花板，他想起他的女兒，忍不住掉了眼淚，對不起，Sweet，爸爸連自己都保護不了，怎麼保護你。

Lee等不及警探完全放鬆，就拉下自己的褲子，在完全充血的性器上塗滿乳液，「我要進去囉，放鬆一點的話你也會很舒服的。」用頂端蹭了幾下穴口後，Lee就將自己的分身慢慢擠進警探的體內，但真的很難推進，才進入一小截就很吃力，逼不得已，男人只好把Alec整個抱起來，換個姿勢，讓對方自己慢慢往下坐。

「Fuck！」Alec感覺自己的身體正一點點的容納男人的性器，身體一寸一寸的被頂開，他很排斥且感到噁心，但他沒辦法反抗，警探在男人完全進入自己體內時才完全失去希望，「啊...。」

「真夠緊的..。」Lee看著警探的不可置信的表情，心裡莫名的得意，握著警探的下身粗暴的套弄，強迫對方維持勃起後，就自顧自抽動起性器，緊緻的後穴帶來了為自己極大的快感，「Fuck...。」

「停下來...啊...停下來...。」Alec無法接受有男人在自己體內抽插的這個事實，很痛，真的很痛，但在痛覺中時不時夾雜著快感，更是讓自己想吐。

「很爽...。」Lee又把警探重新壓回床上，不停挺腰讓對方的穴口被自己擠開，Alec緊到讓自己差點要射，只能先停下來忍耐一下，「Fuck...Alec Hardy，你的屁股真讓我夠爽的...。」男人把警探翻了面，讓對方跪趴在床上，雙手抓著警探的細腰就又開始抽動下身，乳液混合著體液已經在抽插的過程中不停被帶出，且讓碰撞的聲音被放大。

此時Alec什麼都沒辦法思考，連眼淚都不掉了，他只記得要呼吸，且忍不住粗喘、發出微弱的呻吟，他覺得自己被對方完全支配，像是被逼著配種的母狗，你為什麼還要活著，Alec Hardy？你早就該死了，為什麼還要活著？

「呼、」Lee伸手握住Alec的下身套弄，腰部繼續挺動，讓自己快速的在對方體內抽動，並且在射精前一刻抽離對方體內，將液體射在到穴口，讓白濁混著血紅，「好爽...。」男人持續套弄警探的下身，直到對方也洩在了自己手上，Lee才把Alec翻了回來，看著身下人一團糟的表情，有趣極了，「Alec Hardy...。」男人將手上的精液抹到了Alec的臉頰上，看著對方失神的雙眼，「或許我其實很愛你。」

Alec笑了，他想到了，活著是為了讓這個男人死在監獄裡，是啊，自己得好好活著，看著對方真的死在監獄裡，「呵...。」看著對方悲慘到不得好死，那是你的目標，Alec Hardy。

Lee替Alec解開束縛，對方手腕上的紅腫擦傷在那病白的手上特別突兀，兩人沒有過多的交談，Lee穿上褲子，在房間內點起一根菸，看著警探撐起身子，走進浴室。  
最後Lee抽完菸，把菸頭熄在房間櫃子上，他了解Alec，他不會自殺的，他會活著，直到自己死的那一天。

男人離開房間，離開警探的家，考慮著再次逃離一切的可能，但似乎不太可行，因為他知道警探一定會再次找到自己。

End


End file.
